


Empty Garden

by Uwansumadamboi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deviant Connor, Dom/sub Undertones, Intimacy, Introspection, Kamski Is Nice To His Androids, Kissing, M/M, One Shot Collection, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Smut, Swimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: In which, after a failed revolution, Connor finds shelter in the home of Elijah Kamski.





	Empty Garden

**Author's Note:**

> So, essentially this will be a loosely connected series of one shots in the same AU. 
> 
> Notes for this: The revolution failed, Connor became deviant and ended up going to kamski's house in a desperate attempt to save himself and of course he's like, "of course you can stay here connor ;)" 
> 
> Also, Connor is reprogrammed for pleasure/pain because kamski's nasty like that.

The seemingly red colored water of Elijah Kamski’s indoor pool splashed erratically around Connors hips as he relaxed himself against the edge of it’s underwater walls. He sighed out softly, letting his arms rest over its side while he watched his creator swim a few laps.

Connor, for the most part, was still surprised that he was here – alive and not disassembled or completely reset – and when he had come running to Elijah’s home, more than half of him had expected (and completely understood) that he would be killed. He was a liability to everyone around him, a deviant android and a failure at what he was created for. 

He supposed that it came down to the fact that he was just lucky enough to be interesting and appealing enough to Kamski that not only was Connor’s deviancy tolerated, it was outright praised. So here he was, lounging around in Kamski’s pool half naked all day like he was a pretty piece of decoration. 

Though Connor couldn’t really say that he minded living with Elijah and the Chloe’s. He was in a much better position as he stood now then he would have been if he hadn’t been taken in by Kamski like he was. He would have been decommissioned – for all intents and purposes, he would have been dead and Connor really didn’t want to die. 

Connor couldn’t really tell himself that all of his motives were based upon self preservation – he could say that most of it was about self preservation but there was a part of him, a part of him that was incredibly foreign to him. 

Because within weeks of living with Elijah, he discovered that he liked him and he liked his attentions but despite all of his hyper advanced logical and deductive he couldn’t figure out exactly why. At first he thought he was grateful to Kamski and he was but that wasn’t why he was so comfortable where he was. 

Then he wondered on if it was something akin to worship – which made quite a bit of sense, he knew that Kamski was as close to a living, breathing god as an android could have – but that didn’t feel right to him either.

Without any other feasible options to go to, Connor thought that maybe he was just attracted to his creator. He found that strange as well but it made more sense to him on an instinctual level than anything else – he didn’t think that he was supposed to be built for things like romance and attraction but Kamski had added a lot of things to his core programming, maybe he added that as well. It wouldn’t be the oddest thing that ever happened to him.

He had no problem with this – at least not on a very shallow level – it was true that Kamski did treat him kindly and still acknowledged his free will and…he was good looking, so sue him. He liked looking at him, he liked touching him and he really liked being touched by him. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Connor?” Elijah asked loudly enough to draw the androids attention, a smug look on his face as he regarded the android in a cool and calm manner. Connor was sure that if he was a human – or even a deviant android that was more emotionally in tuned – he might have felt ashamed of himself, or at least embarrassed, for staring at the man so shamelessly like he had been.

But Connor was not human, so instead of any demure sort of shyness he smiled just as smugly back at his creator as he said, “Yes, I was.” in a tone that was as deadpan and matter of fact as possible. He earned a derisive, subtly mocking chuckle in response to Connor’s aberrant lack of shame.

Kamski stepped out of the pool, one of the Chloe’s that wasn’t already in the pool came over to fit his robe onto him before he calmly regarded Connor as the android stood, wading lazily in the pool,“Come with me.” he instructed, not bothering to wait for Connor to get out before he walked off. He didn’t need to wait, Connor knew exactly where Elijah was going.

Connor was more excited than he would be proud to and bounded quickly out of the pool, drying himself off as quickly as possible before padding into Elijah’s bedroom where he sat, patiently waiting for Connor. He patted the space next to him, inviting the android to sit with him.

Connor quickly did what the other man wanted of him, suddenly feeling lost. He didn’t know what he expected to happen, but he knew that he expected something – Elijah liked to make a game out of feigning surprise and disappointment with Connor’s lack of obedience and general disregard for his natural programming.

He groaned softly as Kamski manhandled him back down on the silken sheets. The android didn’t have any time to react in any sort of way, because his creator straddled his hips and brandished a length of silk in hand.

“You have no shame, Connor.” He scolded superficially as he bound the androids arms together up over his head. It was a little loose, Connor noted, thinking that it was unnecessary. They both knew how easily Connor could get out of the ties, even if Kamski tied him up tight enough to cut him or leave marks – he had before, Connor remembered fondly – but there was something to be enjoyed about the performative aspects of what they did together. 

Once the binds were tightly secured he moved his attentions lower on the androids newly upgraded body, “What am I going to do with you?” he asked rhetorically as he peeled the swimming shorts off of Connor’s hips and onto the floor, leaving the android laid completely bare. 

Kamski took the androids cock in hand and stroked him languidly, earning a litany of softly spoken whimpers for his efforts. Kamski smiled down at Connor as he whined softly squirming around, both towards and away from the touch at the same time, still unused to the sensations of both pleasure and pain as he was. He moved around so much that the silk binds dig into the flesh of his wrists, rubbing them raw and ragged while Kamski continued on with a slow, bordering on tortuously gentle pace.

Connor sighed and moaned softly, “Nnh...would you like me to apologize?” he asked pointlessly, without any thought that Kamski would bother to even answer him. Kamski hummed thoughtfully at that, finally allowing his hand to move off of Connor’s weeping cock as he regarded the android curiously.

He hummed thoughtfully, like he was thinking deeply on it – or, more likely thinking about thinking deeply on it – before he busied himself by adjusting the android so that his thighs were pressed against the flush of his perfectly toned and flat stomach. He spread Connor’s thighs a bit, showing off the androids already wet and perfectly stretched hole

“No,” Kamski finally said in a matter of fact, deciding tone while he thrust two of his fingers into Connor roughly, twisting and pushing them against the synthetic walls hard enough to have him crying out raggedly. “I like you shameless.” he added in a soft, praising tone that had a soft bluish hue coloring Connor’s cheeks.

Kamski hummed with pleasure as he continually thrust his fingers in and out of the android with no reason to do it other than to have him whining and mewling more than he already was. Connor used what little agency and autonomy over his body that he did have to try to grind himself further down on to them. 

The more desperate that Connor seemed, the more calmly pleased that Kamski seemed – rubbing soothing circles into his stomach gently with one hand while the other hand occupied itself with fucking into Connor. He played with Connor like the pretty doll that he may as well have been if he had not deviated and broke away from his programming like he had.

Eventually Connor broke, desperately tired of the game that Kamski played with him and he cried out for help, “Elijah…” he whined pitifully with the hope that his creator would understand what he was trying to imply, “Please get on with it…” he pleaded towards his creator.

Kamski did not stop, but he did slow down the pace of his thrusting – which was probably even worse for him than before – to the point that it was almost at a complete halt as he regarded the android calmly. “I want you to come for me first, Connor.” he instructed pointedly, “Can you do that for me?”

Connor nodded weakly and took to quietly preening to himself when Kamski praised him for his agreeable nature. Kamski smiled once more as he pushed Connor’s hips up even more and instructed the android to do his best to stay like that. 

Kamski did not touch Connor’s cock again – much to the android’s chagrin – and instead focused his attention on fucking his fingers into the android deeper and harder, brushing against Connor’s synthetic prostate with every single stroke.

Connor could not exactly come on command, but with the way that Kamski kept on touching him, it didn’t really matter. His creator knew, by design, every single inch and facet of his body – he knew exactly how to touch him and how to manipulate him to the point where he was full of pleasure and pain at the same time. 

Soon enough, Connor felt arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach, building up to the point where it was bubbling up and over like it was a pot of boiling water that had been filled to the brim and spilled over the top, rearing up to make a mess everywhere.

Connor’s stomach and entrance tightened up and a high pitched whine came out from him as he felt himself right about to come. He muttered Kamski’s name in an attempt to let his creator know, to warn him that he was about to come. He was steadfastly ignored and soon enough, Synthetic cum practically drenched the androids chest as he came with a soft cry. Kamski was still touching him, he realized in a far off kind of way. 

He had taken to gently teasing his cock with a feather light touch to it. Connor was incredibly sensitive after he came and even the barest of touches had him hissing and squirming away as much as he could. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Kamski to tire of the teasing and he let the android off with a chaste kiss on the lips. The android shut his eyes tight, letting his head rest so that his cheek was pressed against the sheets. He heard the robe as well as anything else he was wearing fall to the ground before he moved over the android once again.  
Kamski moved Connor’s legs once more so that they were spread out and pushed up, the android quickly making the instinctual move to wrap them around Kamski’s hips. “I’m going to fuck you now, Connor.” he very kindly let the android know. 

Connor opened his eyes for a moment and the first thing that he saw was the pleasant sight of Kamski grinning lasciviously as he nudged the tip of his cock against Connor’s entrance, thrusting in and out of him shallowly, in an experimental fashion a few times before he fucked himself all the way in. 

The squelching sound of the heavy amounts of synthetic lubricant leaking out of his hole reverberated around the room, accompanying the moans and sighs being wrenched out of the both of them. The environment in and of itself was intoxicating to the android as he kept his eyes closed and allowed himself to just feel all of the things being done to him. 

He fucked into Connor very slowly at first, but then he took to gradually building up the pace and momentum for several moments of fucking. Soon enough, he was quickly thrusting in and out of the android, hard enough that it elicited surprised and almost pained gasps from the android on the impact of each and every thrust.

The rough impact of the fucking soon began to over stimulate the android – he felt his internal systems heating up and a fuzzy sort of feeling clouded his senses as he allowed himself to be held down and gently dominated, roughly fucked and turned into little more than a whining, drooling mess by Kamski. 

At some point, Connor’s legs began to tighten around Kamski’s hips. Unwittingly pushing his creators cock deeper inside of him and wrenching a litany of less than displeased groans from his creator. He smiled hazily at the thought that he would have any sort of affect on the man. 

Distantly, he wondered if he would be able to leave bruises on any part of Kamski. So far, he hadn’t the chance to mark his creator up and he realized that he really wanted the opportunity. He wished that his hands were freed up so that he could grab Kamsk back and touch him in much the same way that he was touching Connor. He wanted to drag his fingers all over his creators back and scratch him up, he wanted to muss up his tied up hair, he just wanted to touch him in any and every way that he could. 

While Connor whimpered and let himself dream and idealize the idea of being free to touch Kamski as much as he wanted to, Kamski murmured nice things in his ears, telling him how good he felt, how lovely he was and what a good boy he was. The android preened and sighed as the praise came to him, putting him into a comforting sort of high. Kamski knew how much that Connor loved to be told that he was doing things right and he loved to use and abuse that fact as often as he was able to.

“Connor,” Kamski said, garnering the androids full attention. “Look at me.” he demanded and Connor was quick to do as he was told. Connor looked at him and smiled stupidly, all of the affection that he felt left him with a warm sort of glow to him as he looked up at his creator. 

Kamski smiled proudly at the android as he pulled Connor’s face towards his own and kissed the android hard as he came inside of him, a sudden flow of both emotions and sensations flooding him all at once.

Kamski didn’t pull out of him immediately and instead allowed himself a few more shallow thrusts into the androids tight channel, letting himself slow to a halt before he entirely stopped, Kamski pulled out of the android and balanced himself over Connor for a moment before he thought to pull himself away from the androids trembling form.

He made a pleased sound at the sight of his cum leaking out of the android. Kamski dressed himself quickly and moved to help the android clean off, using a moist towelette to wipe down Connors chest before using his fingers to push the remaining fluids out of the androids hole with as little harm or discomfort to him as he could manage. 

Once that was done, Kamski sat to the androids side and hummed thoughtfully as he looked Connor over. He just looked so lost that he couldn’t help but take to gently petting over Connor’s scalp not unlike you would to an obedient dog. “Would you like to rest here for a little? You look like you need it.” he asked in a genuinely concerned fashion. 

Technically, androids didn’t need to sleep or even to rest, but they could if they felt the desire to if for no other reason than to recharge themselves psychologically. 

It was something like a facsimile of sleep and more often than not he would find himself back in the new and improved version of his zen garden – Amanda wasn’t there and neither was anyone else, not even Elijah, or any similar version of him, was allowed inside of his head these days – an odd sort of calmness masking over him while he lay in a pseudo paralytic state.

Connor thought about it for a moment and the more he thought about it, the better the idea sounded to him. The android sluggishly nodded in agreement because the idea of a bit of relaxation sounded amazing to him. 

Kamski smiled over at Connor in an agreeable fashion, “Alright,” he said, “Do you need me to untie your hands for you?” he asked before he decided for himself to do exactly that, because Connor didn’t really seem to be in any sort of state to answer any questions or think logically. A part of him wondered if Connor might temporarily shut down from the over stimulation that he experienced.

Connor muttered out a shaky thank you after his hands were let free. He let his hands rest over the flat of his stomach as he stretched himself out lazily like a house cat in the middle of the over sized and silkily soft bed. his eyes closed and soon enough he found himself back in his zen garden and the last thing that he heard was the soft click of the door closing as Kamski left him be for the time being.


End file.
